ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Feast for Gnats
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Zone into Windurst Waters (S) for a Cutscene. *Go to Sauromugue Champaign (S) and talk to Mham Lahrih at the south-west corner of (K-9) on the top level of a small fort for a cutscene. *Click on the Abandoned Mineshaft at the bottom of the stairs for another cutscene and to receive your Signal Firecracker. **If mission failed and Signal Firecracker was lost, you have to wait one game day to get a new one. *Enter Ghoyu's Reverie via the Abandoned Mineshaft. Up to a full party can come, provided they have a Signal Firecracker, If its their first time. Otherwise, if anyone has completed the quest before, they will not need a Signal Firecracker to enter, only someone with one to participate. **Buffs cast outside the battlefield do not wear off when you enter! **Remember that TP WILL be lost due to changing Areas! **Romaa Mihgo and her Wildcat Volunteers assist you in this Assault style fight. **The objective is to destroy the Confederate Belfry. ***The Confederate Belfry has approximately 13,500 to 14,000 HP (AMII for 1100 dmg took about 8% off) ***The Confederate Belfry spawns Quadav after taking damage. **There are a number of Quadav that are present at the beginning of the fight. Approx. 12 Quadav at beginning of battle of various types including Nickel Quadav, Zircon Quadav, Silver Quadav & Bo'Dho's Shieldwarrior. ***The Quadav seem to initially have hate on a specific Mithra. Can be pulled away normally, but difficult due to Mithra's attacking. ***Quadav show no apparent resistance to sleep, bind, or gravity. **Eventually, a number of Gigas will spawn as reinforcements. **Romaa Mihgo must be kept alive. If she dies, the quest ends in failure. Note: It is possible to attack the Confederate Belfry "zerg" style and win, since defeating it would end the battle. However, Romaa has low defense. She and the Wildcat Volunteers are very fragile and will die quickly if not repeatedly cured. ***A BLU and MNK duo managed to get the belfry to 8% using 2hrs and zerg tactics before Romaa Mihgo died, having a 3rd person would've been a guaranteed win no matter what job they used. ***You cannot buff Romaa Mihgo or any of the Wildcat Volunteers. **Seems somewhat impossible to solo, the mithra npcs die rather quickly without some form of assistance. **KO will result in exp loss (verified). Reraise Does not stay on at the end of the battle as you leave the zone despite the December 2008 Update. ***Attempted 12-14-2008, Reraise was not lost upon failure and removal from the battlefield if there is a wipe. It was removed upon the death of Romaa Mihgo. ***Attempted 12-27-2008, Reraise (by item) was not lost upon failure, death of NPC, or removal from battlefield. ***Attempted 1-2-2009, upon death of Romaa Mihgo, Reraise via earring was removed. ***Attempted 01-14-2009; Reraise (by spell) remained active upon death of Romaa Mihgo the next Vana'diel Day. *Talk to Dhea Prandoleh in Windurst Waters (S) to complete the quest. Game Description Client: Robel-Akbel (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: The Cobra Unit and the newly arrived Cheetah Volunteers have received orders to conduct a joint diversionary operation in Sauromugue Champaign. Participants are to convene on-location. : Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst (S) QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests